XBOX LIVE VISION
by sasunaru-doujins
Summary: Naruto délaisse Sasuke pour jouer à la console. La patience de Sasuke a des limites que Naruto va connaître assez rapidement. OS NaruSasu day 2018


**Auteur : sasunaru-doujins « J'écris par plaisir mais je publie pour vous, pensez aux reviews pour encourager »**  
 **Bêta : Sonnyus**  
 **Pairing : NaruSasu**  
 **Rating : M**  
 **Genre : Romance**  
 **Influences : Les geeks ?**  
 **Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Maître Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Sasuke sursauta quand Naruto, son homme, hurla contre un ennemi qui l'avait tué à l'écran. Il éteignit le feu rageusement avant de contourner le bar qui séparait leur cuisine du salon. Il se posta à côté du fauteuil de jeu où le blond était confortablement installé et sans discrétion, lui demanda :

\- Tu as bientôt fini ?

\- Pourquoi ?

Naruto ne lui accorda même pas un regard, trop concentré sur son pauvre jeu. Nouveau jeu qu'il avait acheté en même temps que Lee, Kiba et Sai, trois amis, qui depuis y jouaient tous les soirs.

C'était toujours pareil à la sortie d'un nouveau jeu, son homme jouait pendant des jours non-stop avant de s'en lasser et enfin lui accorder du temps, mais ça commençait sérieusement à l'agacer.

C'était toujours quand monsieur voulait et quand Sasuke ne voulait pas ou ne pouvait pas pour des raisons plus sérieuses qu'une partie de jeux vidéo, c'était de sa faute, n'y mettant pas du sien. Un vrai foutage de gueules.

\- Parce que j'aimerais bien manger.

\- Ça te dérange si je mange pendant que je joue ?

\- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?! s'indigna-t-il.

Naruto daigna enfin lui accorder un regard et voir les azurs l'interroger, signe que leur propriétaire ne semblait pas comprendre sa réaction, le mit hors de lui.

\- Putain Naruto, tu me gonfles ! Un jour, je vais la passer par la fenêtre, tu ne vas rien comprendre !

Sur ce coup de gueule, il tourna les talons, se fit un plateau-repas en coup de vent et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

XxX

Naruto enfonça sa tête dans ses épaules et cligna des yeux quand Sasuke claqua la porte de leur chambre. Son homme semblait vraiment sur les nerfs, mais il était tellement beau quand la colère transformait ses traits fins et ça arrivait souvent en ce moment. Faut dire qu'il venait d'acheter un super jeu qui lui permettait d'envoyer des vidéos pour narguer ses coéquipiers ou adversaires à chaque action, défaite ou victoire. Il venait enfin de trouver une vraie utilisation à sa cam d'Xbox. Jusqu'à présent, elle lui servait de décoration mais maintenant, il fallait dire qu'il se tapait de sacrée barre à faire la danse de la victoire à Kiba ou même à voir la tête de ce dernier pendant que son personnage se prenait une balle dans la tête par un snipeur. Ils pouvaient faire cela grâce à Shikamaru, un génie de leur classe car il avait relié leur cam, pouvant regarder directement chez les autres. Naruto s'éclatait depuis plusieurs jours au grand dam de Sasuke.

Il soupira tout en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, sa manette toujours dans une main. Il allait encore devoir user de son charme pour se faire pardonner. Heureusement pour lui, il connaissait les points faibles de son homme.

 _\- Princesse n'a pas l'air contente, rigola-t-on dans son oreillette._

\- La ferme Kiba, tu sais qu'il en est capable, murmura-t-il. Attendez-moi, j'en ai pour deux minutes, je reviens.

 _\- Je te croyais plus endurant Uzumaki._

\- C'est deux minutes de plus que toi Lee.

 _\- En même temps avec sa petite bite, il n'y a pas plus à tirer._

\- Ta gueule Sai, je vais te la mettre dans la bouche, tu vas voir comme elle est petite, le menaça Naruto avant de couper le micro et de poser la manette sur la table basse.

Naruto se leva de son fauteuil avant de s'étirer, il renifla la bonne odeur qui lui titillait les narines depuis le début de la soirée, regardant par-dessus le bar pour voir le repas alléchant que leur avait préparé Sasuke : du poulet à la crème.

Il se dépêcha de rejoindre son homme dans la chambre, passant entre son fauteuil et le canapé qui formait le coin salon, mais quand il passa la porte, ce dernier avait déjà terminé son plat. Le plateau était posé sur la table de nuit appartenant à Sasuke, qui lisait sur sa liseuse. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de le dévorer du regard, même avec les années passées ensembles, il le trouvait toujours aussi beau et désirable dans le vieux short blanc et tee-shirt bleu qui servait de pyjama, surtout avec ses lunettes protégeant ses yeux fragiles.

Naruto jura entre ses dents, sachant pertinemment que si Sasuke avait mangé aussi vite, c'est qu'il était vraiment énervé et ne simulait pas pour que Naruto revienne la queue entre les jambes s'excuser et manger avec lui. Non, là, clairement, Sasuke ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui pour la soirée.

Il fit un pas dans la pièce.

\- Chat…

\- Dégage Naruto, va jouer avec eux et rends-toi utile, récupère mon plateau, feula le brun sans quitter sa liseuse des yeux.

Ok, il ne l'avait pas volé. De la journée, Naruto était resté scotcher devant la télévision alors que Sasuke avait fait tourner et étendu le linge, fais la cuisine et même, un peu de ménage. Il soupira et obéit, mais ne s'avoua pas vaincu pour autant. Il allait se faire pardonner.

XxX

Sasuke grogna pour rappeler à Naruto de fermer la porte de la chambre en sortant puis, doucement, il changea de position pour se mettre sur le ventre, dos à l'entrée, sa liseuse contre son cousin, la maintenant en place. Si, en temps normal, il attendait plusieurs minutes pour entamer son repas que Naruto le rejoigne, ce soir, il n'était pas d'humeur à lui laisser la moindre chance de se faire pardonner.

Il s'apprêtait à reprendre sa lecture quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau dans son dos.

\- N'insiste pas.

Sasuke soupira quand il sentit Naruto monter sur le lit, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de son homme d'abandonner. Une main caressa sa jambe, partant de sa cheville et se faufilant sous son short pour arrêter son chemin sur une fesse. Pendant son manège, Naruto colla son torse musclé à son dos, l'écrasant doucement, faisant bien attention à ce qu'il sente l'entrejambe contre son fessier. Une bouche vint trouver son tatouage à la base de sa nuque, un point extrêmement sensible chez lui.

Il retint un gémissement en bougeant brusquement sa tête pour se dégager des lèvres attaquantes.

\- Arêtes ça tout de suite Naruto, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

\- Ne me boude pas Chat, promis, je-

\- Arrête avec tes promesses éphémères, le coupa-t-il. Elles durent deux jours puis tu recommences. J'en ai marre que tu fasses passer cette machine avant moi.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla Naruto contre son oreille avant de l'embrasser. J'arrête tout et je vais m'occuper de toi tout de suite.

Une langue vint lécher son lobe avant de prendre place au creux de son oreille. Sasuke frissonna et instinctivement, il releva ses fesses pour plus de friction. Il jura intérieurement, s'insultant pour être aussi faible et facilement maîtrisable. En même temps, il avait envie de son homme, ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils n'avaient pas eus de rapport et ça le titillait. Ils n'étaient pas ce genre de couple à faire l'amour tous les jours juste pour dire de le faire parce que c'était ce que devait faire un couple vivant ensemble, non, ils le faisaient quand ils en avaient envie, quand l'emploi du temps le permettait, mais surtout quand la fatigue ne venait pas frapper à leur porte.

À côté de ça, quand Naruto ne jouait pas à la console, ils sortaient en famille, entre amis, tous les deux au restaurant, se baladant en ville ou restant simplement à la maison devant un film et tout ça ne se finissait pas forcément par une partie de jambes en l'air. C'est ce qui lui plaisait aussi. Ils n'étaient pas ensemble juste pour le sexe, ils avaient des choses à se dire et vivaient ensemble parce qu'ils aiment leur personnalité et leur mode de vie correspondait. Bref, ils avançaient dans la même direction pour le moment et ne comptaient pas dévier.

\- Tu as gagné, encore… Va jouer, je vais lire, soupirai faussement Sasuke.

\- Tu es sûr Chat ?

\- Oui, je vais terminer ce chapitre, mais dès que j'ai fini et que je reviens au salon, on fait l'amour.

Pour toute réponse, Naruto roula des hanches, mimant une pénétration brusque et feignit un halètement à son oreille. Sasuke se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour se retenir de gémir, mais surtout de l'insulter de manipulateur, devinant très bien le sourire vainqueur. La chaleur contre lui disparut ainsi que la présence de son amant dans la chambre et ça le contraria.

Il se retourna dans l'intention de lui rappeler que les mercis n'étaient pas pour les chiens quand Naruto réapparut avec un pot de Nutella et une petite cuillère. Ok, Naruto était définitivement pardonné, même si Sasuke ne l'avouerait jamais. Plutôt mourir que d'assumer cette partie, trop « fille » à son goût. Le chocolat, sa pire faiblesse.

Le pot fut posé sur sa table de nuit avant que Naruto se penche sur lui pour voler un baiser.

\- Merci chaton. Je t'aime !

Sasuke grogna pour la forme et qu'à demi-vexer que son homme continue à le rabaisser avec ce diminutif dès qu'il lui cédait une chose. Naruto savait exactement comment retourner les situations, même les pires et ceux, dès le début. Qui osait dire que Naruto était un idiot fini, ne réfléchissant à rien et fonçant tête baissée, ferait mieux de tourner cinq fois sa langue dans sa bouche ou vivre une relation amoureuse avec lui.

XxX

Naruto repassa par la cuisine, tout sourire et fier de lui, récupérant la poêle chaude qu'il déposa sur un plateau de repas protégé d'un chiffon et reprit place dans son fauteuil. Il posa son poulet crème sur ses genoux avant de reprendre sa manette et son micro qu'il réactiva.

\- De retour les mecs, c'est parti pour le raid.

 _\- Princesse est satisfaite ?_

\- Pour le moment.

 _\- Moins de deux minutes, tu me déçois Uzumaki._

\- Essaye de tenir au moins trente secondes et on en reparle gros sourcil.

 _\- Laisse-le, sa petite queue est épuisée d'avoir fait un marathon._

\- Elle est surtout fatiguée que tu ne saches toujours pas la faire jouir.

Après ça, Naruto leur demanda de se la fermer et de se concentrer, il avait un boss à liquider.

XxX

Quand Sasuke termina de lire son chapitre et de manger la moitié du pot de Nutella, il décida de rejoindre Naruto au salon. Ce dernier continuait de s'exciter contre une menace numérique. Le brun n'avait jamais compris le principe d'accorder autant d'importance à ce qu'il se passait dans un écran, mais surtout d'en devenir limite dingue. Il signala sa présence d'un baiser sur le haut du crâne, respirant au passage les cheveux blés, qui sentaient l'eucalyptus.

\- Deux minutes Chat, on le tue et je suis tout à toi ! s'exclama-t-il sans lâcher l'écran des yeux.

Sasuke fit la moue, mais décida de lui accorder ce mini répit en récupérant le plateau-repas. Il fit la vaisselle et rangea complètement la cuisine avant de s'installer dans le canapé qui côtoyait de près le fauteuil de Naruto, attendant.

Les deux minutes se transformèrent en quart d'heure puis demi-heure. Il prit sur lui, attaquant un autre chapitre sur sa liseuse avant de faire savoir son mécontentement à voix haute au bout d'une heure :

\- Tu te fous de moi Naruto ?

\- Non, je t'assure, j'arrête bientôt.

\- Ça fait une heure que tu me la sors ton excuse.

\- Oh ça va toi, la ferme ! s'énerva le blond.

Sasuke resta interdit avant que son homme bafouille une excuse, il fut rassuré en comprenant qu'il parlait à ses amis par micro, mais sa patience avait des limites. Si, quand il s'énervait, Naruto retournait la situation à son avantage, il fallait qu'il agisse autrement, ne laissant aucunement la possibilité à son homme de prendre le dessus. Lui aussi connaissait les points faibles de son amant, surtout quand Naruto était mis au pied du mur.

XxX

Naruto sentit Sasuke, les poils hérissés et au bord de l'explosion, mais fit abstraction. Une minute de plus ou de moins quand il venait de le faire attendre une heure, ne changerait pas grand-chose.

\- Tu te fous de moi Naruto ?

\- Non, je t'assure, j'arrête bientôt.

 _\- Tu ne vas pas arrêter, on y est presque, s'indigna Kiba._

 _\- Ne nous lâche pas Uzumaki ! rajouta Lee._

\- Ça fait une heure que tu me la sors ton excuse.

 _\- Ton petit sexe n'a toujours pas repris du poil de la bête, ah si, mais il ne se voit pas._

\- Oh ça va toi, la ferme, s'énerva Naruto au micro.

Heureusement que ses amis étaient censés être là pour l'aider, ce soir, ils l'enfonçaient carrément devant Sasuke. Il reporta immédiatement son regard sur ce dernier pour s'excuser maladroitement, pensant avoir commis la faute de trop, mais ne put y réfléchir bien longtemps quand Kiba hurla au micro de venir le ranimer. Il courut dans la maps pour le retrouver et quand, enfin, il le vit, Sasuke se plaça entre lui et l'écran.

\- Chat, écarte-toi s'il te plaît, promis, je te laisserai te venger et je me ferai pardonner.

\- Mais j'y compte bien, souffla son vis-à-vis en disparaissant de son champ de vision.

XxX

Sasuke prit place entre les jambes que Naruto avait écartées inconsciemment, trop absorbé par son jeu, de même que ses bras s'étaient levés quand Sasuke se pencha sur le caleçon vert qui servait de pyjama à son homme. Il tira dessus et ce dernier souleva les hanches mécaniquement, mais baissa quand même son visage sur lui.

\- Chat qu'est-ce que-

Naruto s'arrêta quand Sasuke goba son sexe mou, cherchant, sans aucune douceur, ni patience, à le faire tendre de désir.

XxX

 _\- Mec, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Suis-moi !_

\- J-J'arrive.

Naruto retint son souffle quand Sasuke vint malaxer ses boules, fermant les yeux à peine une seconde avant de les rouvrir et se concentrer sur l'écran. Chose qui devenait de plus en plus difficile à chaque seconde et surtout chaque mouvement de va-et-vient sur son sexe. Sasuke y mettait tout son cœur pour le faire gonfler et il y arrivait sans peine, fallait dire que la situation l'excitait.

Lui, devant un jeu vidéo et au micro avec d'autres personnes, Sasuke, entre ses jambes lui faisant une gâterie. Bon Dieu, les deux choses qu'il aimait le plus en même temps. Il commença à respirer fortement, retenant tant bien que mal ses premiers halètements.

 _\- Uzumaki, concentre-toi, tu es marqué._

 _\- Dégage-toi avant que le sniper te tire entre les jambes, même petite, il n'aura pas de mal à la toucher._

Naruto jura entre ses dents, il avait envie de lancer une réplique sanglante à Sai, mais s'il ouvrait la bouche, il se sentait prêt à gémir indécemment. Au lieu de quoi, il se concentra encore quelques secondes, juste le temps de foncer, tête baissée, sur le boss et s'acharner sur lui, ses amis le suivant de près. Ils le battirent et la partie se termina sur une victoire pour l'équipe.

 _\- T'es malade de t'être jeté sur lui comme ça, heureusement que tu as gagné, sinon on repartait pour une heure._

C'était exactement pour ça qu'il avait agi sans réfléchir, il n'était pas question qu'il fasse patienter Sasuke une minute de plus.

 _\- Uzumaki ?_

 _\- Je crois que c'était trop de stimulation pour son pauvre petit oiseau, il doit se remettre de cette éjaculation victorieuse._

\- Continuez sans moi, je reviens.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Naruto coupa le micro et s'en sépara, de même que sa manette, posant le tout négligemment par terre. Sa main vint agripper les cheveux noirs et sans douceur, il tira dessus pour ramener Sasuke à lui, plongeant, sans préavis, dans la bouche offerte. Sa langue rencontra violemment sa jumelle, se goûtant avec plaisir.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté tandis qu'il obligeait Sasuke à faire la même chose de l'autre côté, approfondissant le baiser. Un baiser dévorant, chargé de tension sexuelle. Il relâcha, à contre cœur, son amant par manque d'air et se sentit défaillir quand il vit son amant pantelant, les joues rougies, les onyx embrumés et un mince filet de bave coulant sur le menton qu'il récupéra du bout de la langue.

\- Chevauche-moi, ordonna-t-il en libérant les cheveux.

XxX

Sasuke ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Voilà comment lui, gagnait la partie. Tremblant, il retira ses vêtements tandis que Naruto fit de même avec son caleçon et s'installa confortablement au fond de son fauteuil, attendant qu'il monte sur lui de face. Sasuke en décida autrement. Il attrapa le sexe dur de son homme avant de lui montrer son dos et présenter le sexe à son anus puis inspira avant de se laisser descendre pour l'accueillir, laissant le loisir aux azurs d'imprimer sa descente sensuelle. Son excitation suffisait à le lubrifier.

Quand Sasuke le prit entièrement, il gémit de bien-être, ressentant toujours une certaine satisfaction à être comblé entièrement par le sexe de Naruto. Il avait l'impression d'être complet et surtout à sa place. Il fit quelques mouvements, trouvant rapidement l'angle qui le faisait atteindre les étoiles, mais refusait de les toucher. Il se laissa tomber contre Naruto, dos contre torse, signale qu'il laissait son amant prendre les commandes.

Naruto décala sa tête pour que celle de Sasuke prenne place sur son épaule, les lèvres fines à son oreille laissant échapper un souffle saccadé. Ses mains partirent à la découverte du torse crème, caressant un téton d'une main tandis que l'autre le maltraitait. Il accorda quelques secondes de répit à son amant avant de reprendre des mouvements de va-et-vient, écartant outrageusement les cuisses laiteuses avec ses mains puis il enfonça ses ongles dans les hanches fines, les maintenant contre son bassin alors qu'il le soulevait pour rentrer au plus profond, dans le corps de Sasuke.

Le blond perdait toujours vite pied quand il prenait possession du corps de son homme et encore plus quand il était aussi sexy, le chauffant comme il se doit. Voir son sexe rentrer dans les fesses rebondies avait failli le tuer sur place, mais il avait appris à se contrôler, même s'il doutait de sa capacité ce soir.

Il souleva les hanches avec ses mains, gardant seulement son gland à l'intérieur avant de les rabaisser brusquement, donnant un coup de reins pour plus de contacts. Sasuke cria son plaisir et ce son, l'électrifia. Il voulait l'entendre encore, reproduisant les mouvements plusieurs fois, laissant plusieurs secondes de répit entre.

XxX

Sasuke se sentait au bord de l'éjaculation et savait Naruto dans le même état. Il prit sur lui pour ne pas laisser le plaisir prendre possession de son corps, il voulait tellement plus, il n'avait pas encore passé assez de temps dans les bras de son homme. Il força sur ses abdominaux pour se pencher en avant et réussit à se relever, libérant le sexe au bord de l'explosion. Il monta sur le canapé à côté du fauteuil, affaissant le haut de son corps sur le dossier, offrant une vue imprenable sur ses fesses désireuses.

Une de ses mains vint trouver son anus palpitant et il s'en occupa, gémissant de bonheur tandis que l'autre s'occupa de son sexe délaissé, depuis le début de l'acte.

Naruto regarda Sasuke l'allumer en se doigtant sans pudeur, il grogna de frustration, refusant de mettre fin à ce magnifique spectacle. Il se branla pour soulager son membre douloureux, mais l'attente le tuait à petit feu.

\- Chaton, implora-t-il.

Il devait se faire pardonner d'avoir fait attendre Sasuke aussi longtemps et lui avait promis de le laisser se venger, mais ça devenait une torture. Il n'allait plus tenir et voulait terminer dans le corps de son homme.

Sur cette pensée, il prit place derrière Sasuke, écartant ses lobes de chair et présenta son sexe.

\- Viens, anhéla le brun, gardant ses doigts dans son corps.

Naruto poussa pour reprendre sa place, rejetant la tête en arrière dans une complaisance exquise. Il bougea des hanches et savoura les doigts qui, en plus de donner plus de plaisir à Sasuke, lui en procuraient à lui aussi. Il se pencha sur le dos crème pour le marquer à chaque coup de reins.

Sasuke voulait exprimer son plaisir, mais son souffle se coupait à chaque mouvement, l'orgasme montant progressivement dans son corps jusqu'à exploser sans prévenir. Il se laissa complètement tomber contre le dossier du canapé tandis que Naruto s'enfonça profondément en lui une dernière fois, le remplissant de sa chaleur.

\- Mon bébé chaton…

Sasuke ronronna sous l'appellation. Son homme était comblé et lui aussi, du moins pour la soirée.

XxX

Kiba, Lee et Sai, qui s'étaient inquiétés de l'état de leur ami quand ce dernier n'avait pas répondu aux piques du brun, s'étaient connectés à la cam de Naruto, reliée à la console de jeux, assistant à un spectacle qui les avait laissés perplexe.

Tandis que Kiba se rendait compte que Sasuke n'était pas vraiment une princesse et qu'il avait un léger problème dans son boxer à régler en retrouvant Neji, son nouvel amant, plus vite que prévu. Lee retira tout ce qu'il avait pu dire sur l'endurance de Naruto et à son pantalon mouillé, il devait reconnaître que son ami avait raison à son sujet ; il était précoce.

\- Je maintiens qu'il a un petit sexe même s'il sait l'utiliser, entendirent-ils.

\- La ferme Sai.

Le brun sourit faussement avant de se déconnecter et s'asseoir devant un tableau vierge, l'inspiration lui venait subitement. Il n'était peut-être pas aussi asexué qu'il le croyait.

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :_**

 _Je sais la caméra est prévisible mais comme toute mes histoires en ce moment, je veux qqlch de léger ^^ J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce court OS, perso j'ai adoré. Il est écrit depuis plus de 6mois et d'habitude quand je relis après autant de temps, j'ai envi de changer des choses mais là, non. Je suis assez satisfaite alors j'espère que vous plut._

 _Prochain OS qui n'était pas prévu et qui est arrivé en qlqheures serait publié pour halloween le 31/10._


End file.
